El Cuarto del Requerimiento
by Neishon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te quedas solo con esa persona que amas? ¿Aprovecharías la oportunidad de decírselo? Averigua que pasa cuando dos grandes amigos temen perder su amistad al no saber si el otro lo ama. Completo
1. Lo que le pasó a Ron

**EL CUARTO DEL REQUERIMIENTO**

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo a ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los libros de la saga de Harry Potter, esos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Ya quisiera tener algo tan bueno. Si de casualidad hay algo que se parezca a la realidad u otros libros o hechos ya existentes, es pura coincidencia, y por lo tanto tampoco los poseo.**

**Espero que les guste, manden sus reviews.**

Esta historia empieza luego de Halloween, pues en esa fecha Harry logró derrotar a Lord Voldemort finalmente. Es así que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería reabrió sus puertas para empezar un año escolar atrasado y jorobar el año sabático que creyeron conseguir los estudiantes.

En sexto año, Harry empezó a salir con Ginny, y Ron con Hermione. Pero ninguna de estas parejas funcionó por más de dos semanas, cada uno sentía que algo no iba bien y todo terminó sin romper su amistad. Además, si no hubieran ido mal ¿Cómo lograría contar una historia de amor entre Harry y Hermione?

Para este 7º año, Ginny comenzó a salir con Neville Longbottom, y por lo visto les iba bastante bien.

Yo: ¿Raro no?

Pero los 3 amigos seguían solos.

Una semana después de Halloween, Neville y Luna conversaban mientras que Ginny iba a sus clases de Aritmancia. Cuando ella se perdió de vista apareció Draco y comenzó a molestar a Neville, ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien llegaba justo cuando planeaba lanzar un hechizo.

Draco: Cru…

Ron: ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Justo a tiempo, para evitar que Draco dijera su hechizo, pero Draco esquivó el Expellilarmus y este reboto en un espejo que se encontraba tras de él haciendo volar a Ron por los aires.

Draco estaba más satisfecho que si hubiese molestado a Neville y se fue riendo abiertamente.

Luna corrió a ayudar a su valiente Ron.

Yo: Sí, se enamoró de él así de rápido, no puedo perder mucho tiempo con ellos, la relación principal es la de Harry y Hermione.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, Luna se lanzó hacia su Ron, y lo abrazó consiguiendo que él se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, soportando hasta que no pudo más con el dolor y se desmayó.

Luna y Neville lo llevaron a la enfermería. Según la Sra. Pomfrey, el hechizo de Ron había sido mal hecho y había tenido ciertos efectos secundarios que lo harían dormir toda la noche.

Yo: Tenía que ser Ron.

Antes de esto, Harry iba corriendo por los pasillos para encontrase con Ron. Se le había hecho un poco tarde por haber estado discutiendo sobre Quiditch con un Ravenclaw.

Sin darse cuenta, giró a toda velocidad por una esquina y tropezó con Hermione, derribándole de las manos todos los libros que recién había sacado de la biblioteca. Afortunadamente ninguno de los chicos recibió un golpe directo, lo cual hubiese sido muy doloroso… y gracioso, pero se supone que es una historia de amor.

Los dos se agacharon para recoger los libros y en un momento dado, ambos pusieron sus manos en el mismo lugar al tratar de recoger el último libro que quedaba en el suelo. Al contacto, ambos retiraron rápidamente sus manos y se vieron directamente a los ojos.

Harry y Hermione (para sus adentros): ¿Qué es esto que siento?

En ese momento apareció la señora Norris dando un leve maullido. Con esto, los dos recordaron a donde iban y salieron apresurados en distintas direcciones diciendo unas rápidas palabras.

Hermione: Ya es tarde para mi clase de Runas mágicas.

Harry: Ron debe estar queriendo matarme.

Yo: Seguro se preguntarán que pasó con el libro. Bueno, como es de suponer en Hermione, ella no lo había olvidado y se agachó justo antes de salir corriendo.

Harry corrió rápidamente y cuando llegó al lugar donde debía estar Ron escuchó.

Alumno de Hufflepuff: Fue muy gracioso.

Alumno de Ravenclaw: Pero ahora Ron está en la enfermería.

Al escuchar esto, Harry tenía toda la información que necesitaba y salió corriendo en esa dirección. Cuando llegó encontró que Hermione ya estaba ahí, con Luna y Ginny. Ron estaba durmiendo.

Hermione (respondiendo a la pregunta que se formó en lo ojos de Harry): Ginny me encontró camino a mi clase, ella venía para acá y me dijo lo que pasaba.

Harry: ¿Y cómo está Ron? ¿Qué le pasó realmente?

Luna contó lo que había pasado, pues Hermione y Ginny recién habían llegado y tampoco sabían mucho.

Sra. Pomfrey (entrando de repente): No se preocupen, él va a estar bien, pero ahora tiene que descansar, así que por favor, retírense.

Hermione: De todas maneras tenía clases.

Y con esto, todos se fueron del lugar, ya regresarían después de clases a verlo.

Cerca de las 6 de la noche, Harry y Hermione fueron a visitarlo, Luna había ido un momento al baño.

Yo: Sí, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

Ron seguía dormido, y se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Harry (pensando): ¡Oh, Hermione! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Pero no se si tu sientas lo mismo por mí.

Hermione (también pensando): ¡Harry! ¿Cómo sé si tú sientes algo por mí? No quiero que nada le pase a nuestra amistad, la verdad tuve suerte con Ron al terminar tan bien.

De pronto entró Luna, y les dijo que parecía que iba a dormir toda la noche por la poción que la Sra. Pomfrey le había dado, así que ambos se fueron.

En la noche ya muy tarde, Ron se despertó un momento, y se quedó muy asombrado cuando vio que Luna seguía allí, a su lado. Se había quedado dormida en su silla. Se veía tan hermosa y serena. Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera hacer algo parecido por él. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? Y ¿qué era eso que sentía crecer en su pecho?

Yo: No, no le crecía vello.

Ron (pensando): ¿Estaré enamorándome de "Lunática Lovegood", no puede ser, ¿o sí?

Después de pensar esto se agachó y besó a Luna en la cabeza, ella sonrió entre sueños. Él se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Se volvió a echar pensando en esto hasta que se quedó dormido.

En la mañana, temprano. Luna seguía sentada ahí, a su lado, y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Luna: Esperaba que despiertes para acompañarte al comedor.

Ron, en un impulso se le acercó y la besó. Ella solo se dejó llevar rodeándolo con sus brazos.

En ese momento se oyó un - Ehem -. Eran Harry y Hermione que justo llegaban para ver a su amigo. Ron y Luna se separaron casi de inmediato.

Ron: Les presento a mi enamorada… Claro, si ella acepta.

Luna (muy emocionada, algo poco común en ella): ¡Claro que sí! (Y saltó de su silla para abrazar a Ron).


	2. Hermione da el primer paso

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo a ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los libros de la saga de Harry Potter, esos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Ya quisiera tener algo tan bueno. Si de casualidad hay algo que se parezca a la realidad u otros libros o hechos ya existentes, es pura coincidencia, y por lo tanto tampoco los poseo.**

**Espero que les guste, manden sus reviews.**

Con el paso del tiempo, Ron se alejaba con mayor frecuencia para estar con Luna. Así que Harry y Hermione andaban más tiempo juntos, pero ninguno se animaba a declararse por temor a ser rechazado.

Para las fiestas de Navidad Harry iba a quedarse en el colegio pues Ron iba a viajar con su familia para visitar a Charly. Hermione había decidido quedarse también.

Hermione: No, este año no voy con mi familia. Quiero ponerme al día en mis estudios.

Yo: Nunca ha sido buena para mentir.

Ron¿Tú, atrasada? Entonces yo aún debería estar en sexto.

Hermione: Por si no lo has notado, yo llevo más cursos que ustedes y me han dejado más tarea (respondió irritada). (Pensando) Además¿quién acompañaría a Harry en Navidad?

Harry¿No piensan pelearse para navidad¿Verdad que no?

Esto logró una sonrisa en sus rostros, y Hermione y Ron se dieron la mano.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también (pensando) - Siempre lo mismo. Pero qué bueno que ella se queda, así no tendré que extrañarla.

El día antes de Navidad, cuando casi todos los alumnos ya se habían ido, Hermione se acercó a Harry.

Hermione: Sígueme Harry.

Harry¿A dónde me llevas?

Pero ella guardó silencio y simplemente le dio una sonrisa que hizo que él se sonrojara un poco.

Se detuvieron en una zona familiar en el sétimo piso. Cuando Hermione caminó 3 veces frente al cuadro conocido, apareció una puerta. Los dos entraron, Hermione con una gran sonrisa y Harry ahogando un grito de asombro se quedó boquiabierto.

Hermione¿Verdad que es impresionante?

Harry, aún sin palabras, solo asintió con la cabeza. Era la feria más impresionante que hubiera visto jamás. El techo estaba encantado como el del gran comedor y se podía ver la nieve arremolinándose en un cielo neblinoso. Tenía numerosos puestos con toldos a rayas del mismo color, blanco con guinda, adornados con motivos navideños, y con muchos juegos en ellos. También habían carritos con helados, algodones de azúcar y pop corn. Y para su alegría, no hacía frío y podían comer los helados con deleite. Lo único que le faltaba a este lugar era gente, aunque no la necesitaban porque todo funcionaba mágicamente.

Jugaron bastante mientras se adentraban en la feria. Cuando llegaban al fondo, el cielo ya había oscurecido bastante y todas las luces se prendieron en hermosos faroles de colores y los dos quedaron sorprendidos por su belleza nocturna.

Hermione: Nunca estuve aquí de noche. En realidad solo estuve una vez de casualidad y no pude jugar porque tenía prisa.

Harry¿De casualidad, cómo es eso?

Hermione: Bueno, un día que iba a clases de aritmancia y uds. Estaban en prácticas de Quidditch, pasé por aquí. Como tenía un poco de tiempo decidí probar que pasaba si caminaba tres veces diciendo que estaba aburrida. Cuando abrí la puerta apareció esta feria y la recorrí rápidamente. Así que ya debemos estar por llegar.

Harry¿Llegar a dónde?

Hermione (señalando hacia el frente): Aquí.

Era una casa encantada con un tren fantasma cuyos rieles se perdían en una densa oscuridad. Los dos se subieron en un carro y automáticamente empezó a avanzar. Dentro de la casa todo era muy real. Esa es una ventaja cuando todo es hecho con magia y no por los hombres. Pero como Harry había vivido experiencias aterradoras y Hermione era muy objetiva, ninguno se asustaba de verdad. Pero de pronto Hermione gritó y se abrazó a Harry.

Hermione¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

Harry¿Qué cosa, qué tienes?

Era un tentáculo inmenso sobre el hombro de ella, así que Harry lo quitó con gran esfuerzo. Él trataba de calmarla cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados. Un calor subió por su cuerpo hasta su rostro débilmente iluminado por las luces fantasmagóricas de la casa. Cruzaron una intensa mirada y Harry no pudo aguantar más y la besó.

Hermione, que estaba apretándolo muy fuerte, soltó su abrazo para hacerlo una caricia, llevando una mano hacia los cabellos de Harry.

Abruptamente, el carro se detuvo, ya había terminado el recorrido. Recién se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron. Bajaron en silencio.

Hermione (de repente): Mejor nos vamos al gran comedor antes que se acabe la cena de Noche Buena.

Los dos salieron de la mano corriendo alegremente hasta el gran comedor. Cenaron juntos y luego fueron a la sala común donde se confesaron su amor tiernamente entre caricias, para despedirse con un largo beso cerca de la medianoche.

Harry no podía creerlo, estaba inquieto de tanto gozo que no podía dormir así que tomó su capa invisible y salió a caminar.


	3. El cuarto del Requerimiento

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo a ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los libros de la saga de Harry Potter, esos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Ya quisiera tener algo tan bueno. Si de casualidad hay algo que se parezca a la realidad u otros libros o hechos ya existentes, es pura coincidencia, y por lo tanto tampoco los poseo.**

**Espero que les guste, manden sus reviews.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry encontró varios regalos al pie de su cama. Se vistió usando la chompa que la sra. Weasley le había mandado. Al rato apareció Hermione con una chompa parecida.

Hermione¡Feliz Navidad Harry!

Harry y Hermione eran los únicos de su año que habían permanecido en el castillo para Navidad.

Harry¡Feliz Navidad Hermione!

Los dos se fueron al comedor de la mano y se besaron bajo un muérdago en el camino.

Ya cerca de la noche, después de haber pasado un agradable día, Harry le dijo: Hermi, te tengo una sorpresa.

Hermione¿Qué es Harry, a dónde me llevas?

Harry: Vamos al salón del requerimiento.

Hermione: Pero no podemos demorarnos mucho. Ya están sirviendo la cena y yo tengo hambre.

Harry solo le sonrió y caminó 3 veces frente al muro y apareció una puerta. Le tapó los ojos a Hermione y la guió hacia adentro. Luego de un rato la dejó ver. Era una habitación acogedora, llena de muebles bajos y mullidos con abundantes cojines y una mesa baja adornada con velas y flores de hermosos colores y olores. Además tenía platos y bandejas cubiertas.

Hermione: Harry¿Qué es esto?

Harry: Nuestra cena de Navidad.

Hermione: Pero¿cómo?

Harry: Ayer en la noche no podía dormir y salí a caminar. Pasando por aquí se me ocurrió esta idea y Dobby estuvo en cantado de ayudar con la comida.

Hermione le dio una mirada un poco ofendida pero Harry agregó al instante: Dobby me lo ofreció voluntariamente cuando le dije que te quería dar una sorpresa. Dijo que era su regalo de Navidad para los dos.

Hermione (ahora con una gran sonrisa): Tendré que agradecerle cuando lo vea.

Se sentaron y descubrieron las bandejas, mostrando humeantes y deliciosas comidas y postres.

Cuando hubieron terminado con todo, la luz se puso más tenue y comenzó a sonar música suave. La mesa desapareció dejando una pequeña pista de baile justo para los dos. Estuvieron bailando por casi media hora. Hermione estaba encantadísima: Gracias Harry. Dijo para luego besarlo.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que hubieran podido encontrar tanta dicha al estar juntos. Después de haberse confesado su amor el día anterior, se sentían más felices que en toda su vida.

Cuando Hermione lo besó, Harry la levantó en sus brazos y la puso suavemente sobre el sillón más grande. Donde se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Harry no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a besarla en el cuello mientras ella respiraba con dificultad entre gemidos. Luego empezó a pasar su mano por el cuerpo de ella en una caricia que terminó posándose en uno de sus senos.

Hermione dio un salto y se apartó, y aunque Harry la deseaba se contuvo.

Harry: Disculpa. No quería ir tan rápido, pero no pude evitarlo.

Hermione (con una pícara sonrisa): Pero yo sí quiero. Solo tenía un poco de calor (dijo mientras se quitaba la chompa que la Sra. Weasley le había tejido).

Harry (quitándose también su chompa y mirándola con renovado deseo): Creo que yo también siento el mismo calor.

Con esto volvieron a besarse, pero ella ahora estaba ayudándole a quitase su polo, mientras él terminaba de desabrocharle la blusa. Luego ella le ayudó a desabrochar su brasier, descubriendo sus firmes senos ante él, quien no pudo resistirlo y se abalanzó sobre ellos para besar uno mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano. Ella sintió como un toque eléctrico de placer y soltó un gran gemido. Cuando él se apartó, ella le desabrochó el jean y se lo quitó, luego él hizo lo mismo con la falda plisada de Hermione.

Luego de un rato de besos y caricias lograron safarse de las últimas prendas que los cubrían. En ese momento Harry dudó, parando un poco. Ambos respiraban pesadamente.

Hermione (un poco asombrada)¿Qué pasa Harry?

Harry (un poco avergonzado): Yo no… Nunca antes lo he hecho.

Hermione: Pues tendremos que aprender juntos. Además yo no esperaba que hubieres tenido tiempo con todos los ataques del señor tenebroso.

Harry: Pero no quiero hacerte daño.

Hermione (un poco enfadada)¿Hubieras preferido practicar antes con alguien con más experiencia?

Harry¡No, no es eso. Solo te quiero a ti pero no quiero lastimarte.

Hermione: Entonces tendrás que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Sé que va a dolerme, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo primero contigo… Además, tú ya estabas preparado (añadió mostrándole un empaque que sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón).

Harry (muy colorado): Bueno, uno debe estar preparado…

Hermione (abriendo el paquetito)¿Te ayudo a ponértelo?

Y así, ya protegido, continuaron dejándose llevar por la pasión que los envolvía.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó en el regazo de Harry con una alegría inmensa. Él seguía durmiendo, y aunque ella no quería despertarlo, no pudo evitar besar su cuello, lo cual lo hizo despertar con una encantadora sonrisa.

Ambos se vistieron y salieron apurados al gran comedor para recibir a Ron.

Cuando por fin se reunieron, el pelirrojo les dio una mirada suspicaz.

Ron¿Qué pasó aquí durante mi ausencia?

Harry¿A qué te refieres?

Ron: No estoy seguro, pero noto algo distinto entre uds.

Inmediatamente, Harry y Hermione se ruborizaron.

Ron¿Están saliendo juntos?

Hermione: Bueno… sí.

Harry: Desde hace dos días. (Con sus "noches".- Esto último se lo dijo para sus adentros)

Ron: Por fin se animaron.

Harry¿A qué te refieres? Hermione (al mismo tiempo que Harry)¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron: Lo note desde el incidente con Malfoy. Ambos se gustaban, por fin se animaron a decírselo.

Hermione¿Tú lo sabías?

Harry: En shock

Ron: Sí, y Luna también, e incluso Ginny me lo comentó ayer.

Hermione y Harry: En shock

Ron: Pero ahora ya están juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Hermione: Fuimos tan obvios para los demás…

Harry: …y nosotros no nos dimos ni cuenta.

Luna (apareciendo repentinamente): Pues sí.

Harry y Hermione la miraron asombrados sin saber qué decir. Luna y Ron empezaron a reír y Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar unírseles.

Así termina esta historia de la mejor manera posible… entre risas.

Fin


End file.
